New Beginnings
by hxc muffin
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been treated horrible her whole life and was forced to go to Juveinle for protecting herself now three years later will people still see the now outgoing badass girl as a nobody or will the most unlikely person start to take interest?
1. Broken

**New beginnings**

_Chapter one: broken_

Kagome looked at her fourteen-year-old self in her full-length mirror inspecting her outfit. Kagome felt the need to look the best she could for school, she felt the need to impress _them_ then maybe they wouldn't treat her the same maybe they would finally see her as a person not some garbage they could just step on without feeling an ounce of remorse.

Kagome gazed into the mirror looking at her dull blue eyes that once sparkled with happiness and hope for a better beginning so maybe in the end she could have her happy ending.

She was broken with what felt like nothing left. She had a caring family they just didn't understand though. she never talked about what went on in her life, her emotions. No one liked her except for her small family. What her family didn't know was that she was slowly dieing on the inside, she always tried to stay strong yet she felt so fragile. Her name was Kagome Higurashi

Kagome sighed as she smoothed her shirt, kagome was wearing a fitted pink shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows and blue faded jeans with a sparkling butterfly necklace that she gotten from her father before_the_ _accident _since then she had never taken it off

'Why don't people like me?' Kagome thought miserably as she ran a hand through her frizzy ebony hair that reached mid back 'Is it my looks?' Kagome thought she was on the chubby side 'Maybe it's my cloths?' kagome thought 'No…I have all the latest styles.'

Kagome glanced at the clock **8:10 **the numbers looked menacingly at her as the glowed red. Kagome's mom was now at work and her little brother dropped off at school

"Looks like I'm going to be late to for school again." Kagome said miserably even though she usually is always late for school

Kagome exited her room and headed down the stairs and grabbed a lightweight jacket from the closet in her living room even though the weather was bitter cold outside. Her family wasn't rich and it was all they could afford right now

Kagome walked outside and locked the door to her home and felt the cold hit her full force. Kagome's teeth clattered together as she walked the few blocks to her Jr. High

Kagome watched the wind blow her hair wildly in her face causing her to stumble clumsily all the way to school

In matter of minutes Kagome was in front of her rather large school. 'I hate this place.' Kagome thought miserably. Kagome pushed one of the bright red heavy doors open and stepped inside "Maybe I should just go home." Kagome said allowed

The hallways were empty as kagome walked slowly down them deep in thought 'I'm surprised I haven't ran into that creep Inuyasha yet he's always been such a jer-'

Kagome must have ran into someone seeing as she was currently on the ground

"Well what do we have here." A voice said

Kagome looked up to see Naraku and Inuyasha smirking down at her

Kagome quickly climbed up to her feet and pushed past the two bumping into Inuyasha as she walked away

"Where do you think you're going?" Naraku asked kagome as he roughly grabbed her by the elbow and held on tightly bruising her delicate skin

"Let go!" Kagome screamed mustering her courage

"Not until you apologize to my friend her for running into him." Naraku said still smirking

Kagome glared up at the two half demons "sorry." Kagome said just above a whisper as she tried to wrench her arm free of Naraku's hold

"I don't think sorry is good enough anymore." Inuyasha said

Kagome quickly glanced around the halls looking for someone anyone to help her; all she spotted was a kid at his locker putting books away

"Nice necklace." Naraku said eyeing the dainty piece of jewelry

"Must be expensive." Inuyasha commented as he stared coldly into kagome's eyes

"Where did you get something so expensive when you're so poor?" Naraku asked as he watched hurt flash through kagome's eyes

Life hasn't been easy for her family since her dad died in fact it has been horrible since her mom worked multiple jobs to barely support her family

Kagome struggled against Naraku's hold only to find her self pushed into a nearby locker making her head collide with the hard piece of metal with a loud bang

Kagome closed her eyes from the pain before opening them once again this time the student at his locker turned around making kagome realize that it was Bankotsu a tough kid that was in her grade that had a select group of about six friends. Bankotsu wasn't friendly to anyone out side of his circle of friends and hated basically everyone especially Inuyasha

Bankotsu just stood there before turning back to his locker and continued with whatever it was he was doing

"I tell you what, I'm in a good mood today so I will let you go if you hand over that necklace." Naraku said

Kagome wasn't going to dare let her only gift from her father get stolen and sold for money to buy drugs for that creep Naraku

"Never." Kagome spat as she ripped Naraku's arms off of her body

"That's it!" Inuyasha shouted as he yanked the necklace off of kagome's neck in turn cutting her neck slightly making her whimper

Kagome noticed that kid Bankotsu now shut his locker and was the watching the commotion 'Why won't he help me?' Kagome thought sadly

"Naraku catch." Inuyasha shouted as he threw the necklace over her head to Naraku

Naraku caught the piece of jewelry and looked at the open mouthed kagome

"I have a better idea instead of selling this crap." Naraku said

Naraku then closed his hand tightly around the necklace and squeezed with all his strength shattering the butterfly into multiple pieces and letting them drop to the floor with multiple clanks

Kagome couldn't believe what they had just done, she couldn't think straight so she closed her eyes tightly

"What are you going to cry now?" Inuyasha asked laughing

"Shut up." Kagome said strongly but barely audible with her eyes still tightly shut

"What was that?" Naraku asked chuckling

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed opening her eyes to revile two completely black eyes

Kagome felt weird and tingly on the inside and strangely…powerful?

"What the..." Inuyasha mumbled looking into kagome's eyes

Kagome's hair begun to lift and dance beautifully yet wild around her face and a light blue glow surrounded her

"She's...a…a miko!" Naraku said with shock because there was very few mikos that existed today.

Bankotsu; still off in the distance lifted an eyebrow in intrigue watching the scene unfold

"Scared?" Kagome asked as her black eyes looked un-emotionally into Naraku's eyes

"No." Naraku said confidently

"Good." Kagome said as she lifted her hands open palmed directly in front as little sparks of blue shot from her palms as she stared straight at Naraku

Kagome felt strangely confident as she expertly moved her hands in different patterns, within moments Naraku was thrown into a row of lockers from kagome's sheer power

"Bitch." Naraku wheezed out

Inuyasha jumped into the air; shooting razor like beams from his claws

Kagome dodged the attack and lifted Inuyasha into the air, but something wasn't right Inuyasha was choking because he was being lifted by his neck

'Oh no…I can't stop!' Kagome thought worriedly as she tried to gain control of her powers that were now un-leashed

Inuyasha was dropped to the ground from fifteen feet in the air making him scream in agony and clutch his arm from landing on it

Kagome collapsed from all the strength she used but was still conscious her eyes had also turned back but was now an icy blue color

Kagome looked at the collapsed Inuyasha with an obviously broken arm, Kagome was horrified that she did that; she was always a peaceful person

Kagome was to busy staring at Inuyasha to notice Naraku approaching her from the side

"I swear I am going to kill you." Naraku said rage fully in set

And then in that very second Kagome felt the most horrible pain ever. Naraku was kicking her back mercilessly and the pain felt almost electric. Kagome felt so much pain from Naraku kicking her with his in-human strength that she couldn't hold on any longer so she passed out

* * *

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Kagome heard the unbearable never-ending sound and rose from her quite slumber, she slowly opened her eyes and was staring at a white wall

Kagome felt her back ache as she sat up in the hospital bed 'Just the place I wanna be.' Kagome thought sarcastically

"I hate hospitals." Kagome said with obvious distaste as she fingered the IVs attached to her arms

"Don't we all." A calm sounding voice said

Kagome looked to her right and saw Bankotsu slouched in a hospital chair looking out the one window that occupied the small gloomy room. Kagome admired his beauty, Bankotsu had clear blue eyes and black hair that went to the small of his back and was in a braid, he was also wearing tight black pants and a plain blue t-shirt

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked suspiciously

Bankotsu turned his gaze away from the window and looked straight at Kagome

"Is that anyway to treat the guy that saved your life?" Bankotsu asked

"Whatever." Kagome said since people usually didn't talk to her and she didn't think this time would be any different

Kagome pulled the IVs from her arm accidentally ripping her skin and making her take a sharp intake of breath

Kagome got off of the bed hospital gown and all. Kagome found her clothes on a small dresser to the left of her and picked them up and headed to the bathroom to change

Moments later when Kagome exited there was a tall menacing looking police officer talking to Bankotsu about something

The officer noticed kagome walk out of the bathroom and quit talking, then spoke again but to her this time

"Ms. Higurashi I need to speak with you." The young looking officer said

"Shoot." Kagome said 'there is no way this day can get worse' Kagome thought

"You might want to talk with me in private." The man said whilst eyeing Bankotsu

"I really don't care." Kagome said obviously annoyed

"Fine then, a Mr. Takahashi is pressing charges against you for breaking his arm in three places and fracturing his leg." The officer said while scanning a police report on his clipboard

"Of course." Kagome said shaking her head back and forth

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to come with me to a juvenile detention center wear you will be held until your court case which will be in a few days." The officer said

Kagome groaned once she saw the police officer pull out a set of handcuffs and then noticed that Bankotsu was gone

"Is that really necessary?" Kagome asked

The cop just slapped them on her wrists and escorted her to his police car

'Everyone's staring…' Kagome thought miserably as she watched the hospital staff look at her disgustedly

Kagome felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole and just die people were judging her. They _always _judged her.

"Damn." Kagome cursed to herself as she tripped over her own two feet on her way to an empty table where her mom was looking worriedly at her, but hey could you blame her after all she did have handcuffs an her feet to keep her from running away during visiting hours

The air in the cafeteria smelt of vomit, which was probably the food they served there. 'At least I will lose weight…' Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her distraught mother across the table

"Kagome hunny, I know this isn't your fault." Mrs. H said

"Then why didn't that judge believe me?" Kagome asked sadly

"Kagome, Inuyasha had a broken arm which was enough to keep you in hear for a year." Mrs. H said now crying silently

_A year_ that's how long she has been in this horrible place, a place wear everyone is treated like shit and someone is looking for a reason to pound your face in

"At least this is my last day." Kagome said putting on a weak smile

"Dear, that's wonderful news except for what I am about to tell you unfortunately isn't." Mrs. H said

"What is it mom?" Kagome asked as she stared into her mothers' sad brown eyes

"We lost the house." Mrs. H said looking away shamefully

"Oh no." Kagome said with wide eyes

"Were moving to New York in America." Mrs. H said now looking her daughter in the eye

"Why can't we stay in Japan?" Kagome asked with small tears forming in her eyes

"Its to expensive dear, I'm so sorry." Mrs. H said

"It's okay mom, I know you didn't make this happen on purpose." Kagome said after she laid her hand on top of her mothers in a comforting gesture

"I'm so glad you understand." Mrs. H said with a small smile

"Will we ever come back?" Kagome asked shakily

"Maybe, if I got a good paying job then yes." Mrs. H answered

"Okay mom." Kagome said

'I can't believe I'm leaving.' Kagome thought

Later that day kagome was released from the detention center after serving her one-year sentence and by the next week she was gone and on her way to America. Kagome didn't tell anyone she was moving they probably wouldn't even care and if they did they would be happy because _no one _liked Kagome Higurashi

* * *

**There you have it my very first chapter of new beginnings, I know it was probably confusing with how I jumped around in the time frame in all but hopefully you could keep up. Anyways please read & Review my story because the more positive reviews I get the more motivated I am to update faster. ALSO I do not in anyway plan on making this a one shot so be ready to read read read. By the way if you read my other stories that I update once a month don't worry because I'm updating them all this month. Much love- HxC Muffin**


	2. Hell not home

**New beginnings**

Chapter one: Hell not home

It was 9:00 at night and a now fifteen year-old Kagome was currently inside of _it_meaning her new home. It was nothing like her house at all because it was an apartment and a small apartment at that, there were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen that you could barely fit in. Kagome stared at the walls _ugly _she thought, they were painted a dull blue that was almost gray and reminded her of the time she spent in her small cell with only that color to stare at seeing as there was nothing else to do with the time she spent learning a lesson from hurting _him_.

"Kagome I'm painting our room red!" Souta shouted from inside of their new room

"Whatever Souta!" Kagome said equally loud

'I have been here three hours and I still don't like it.' Kagome thought frowning

"What's wrong hunny?" Mrs. H asked from her spot on the living room floor rifling threw boxes

"Nothing mom." Kagome said as she forced a fake smile onto her face

"I know something that will cheer you up." Mrs. H said with a small smile

"And that would be…" Kagome trailed off

"Since New York is famous for its sights I'm going to let you go sight seeing instead of sticking around here and putting the house together." Mrs. H said waiting for Kagome's reaction

"Okay." Kagome said unenthusiastically

Kagome went into the bathroom and noticed how she changed over the years; Her body was skinny from the horrible food in the detention center and her chest had developed more. Kagome's hair now reached the small of her back and was neatly kept from switching shampoos. Kagome's lips were also fuller which worked well with her bottom lip piercing, a black hoop, which was the first thing she begged her mom to let her do after her one-year was up. Kagome was also a good four inches taller then she was last year. Kagome still had the same piercing blue eyes.

'I may look different but that doesn't change anything.' Kagome thought whilst sighing

Kagome then looked at her outfit, which consisted of a pair of tight gray jeans and a snug plain black shirt. 'I'm tired of dressing to impress when no one will take notice.' Kagome thought

Kagome walked out of the bathroom after flipping the light switch off. Kagome then grabbed a set of spare house keys

"Kagome, do you need any money?" Mrs. H asked

"I'm good thanks." Kagome said as she opened the front door and stepped into the main hallway of her apartment complex

As Kagome started walking down the hall to an elevator she spotted someone leaving their apartment, kagome watched as the person also headed toward the elevators a few feet ahead of her

Kagome noticed that the person was actually a boy that looked to be about sixteen, he had long dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, the boy was also a foot taller then Kagome.

The elevator doors opened and the boy entered soon followed by Kagome

Kagome stared at the electronic number pad and watched the numbers count down 'great only 84 more floors to go.' Kagome thought miserably

"You just move here?" A voice asked interrupting Kagome from her thoughts

Kagome shifted her gaze from the number 83 and turned to see the boy staring at her "yup." Kagome answered then leaned against the elevator wall

"I almost forgot my names Kouga, and you are…" Kouga trailed off

"Kagome." Kagome answered

"Where ya from Kagome?" Kouga asked

"Tokyo." Kagome answered as she glanced back at the floor number _69_

"Why so far from home?" Kouga asked but quickly added, "I'm sorry that's none of my business."

"My mom thought it would be easier money wise if we moved over here." Kagome said

"Makes sense." Kouga said as he shifted his gaze to the elevator doors

'Someone's actually talking to me.' Kagome thought in amazement, which made Kagome instantly nervous causing her to wring her hands together

The elevator filled with a silence that caused kagome to become very uncomfortable as she switched her weight from foot to foot

"Where ya headed?" Kouga asked turning towards Kagome

"Not sure." Kagome replied quietly then added "you?"

"The loft." Kouga responded

The digital floor reader shown the number 32

"What's the loft?" Kagome asked now curious

"It's a warehouse where allot of local bands play." Kouga answered

"Sounds cool." Kagome said now feeling self-conscious because this boy Kouga was actually talking to her and not making fun of her

"It is, hey would you like to come with me since you don't have any plans?" Kouga asked

"I don't know…" Kagome said hesitantly

"I'm not a bad guy besides it will be fun." Kouga said smiling

Kagome still looked at Kouga unsurely

"Don't worry we would be going as friends." Kouga added

_Friends, _that was one word kagome always longed to hear. Kagome never had an actual friend before unless you count Bayou (A/N: is that how its spelled?) her cat

"Sure." Kagome said now smiling slightly

"That's great." Kouga said

**Bing**

The elevator doors finally opened up and the duo stepped out

"So where is the loft?" Kagome asked as her and Kouga walked down another hallway towards the main doors leading out

"It's a few miles from here." Kouga said holding a door open for kagome

"Thanks." Kagome said shyly

Kouga and Kagome walked to the corner of the street that the apartment complex was on and hailed a cab

Kagome was starring out the car window watching the scenery pass her by

"Is New York a lot different from your home?" Kouga asked

"Not really, it actually reminds me a lot of Tokyo." Kagome answered

"That's good it's not that big of a change." Kouga said smiling

"Yea." Kagome said softly

The two then fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the scenery roll slowly by

After about fifteen minutes the cab pulled over to the side of a road, Kouga then paid the cab driver and stepped out quickly followed by Kagome

Kagome looked at the building they were in front of, it was a huge brick building with graffiti spray painted all over. Kagome could hear the music blasting from the band inside; it was so loud that she could actually feel the bass thumping

"Lets go inside." Kouga said making his way to the two large doors in the front of the building with Kagome following close behind

Upon stepping inside of the loft Kagome inspected her surroundings. There was one huge room with a tiled floor a stage towards the back where a band was currently playing. The room was filled with people around the ages of fifteen to twenty one. The large room had no chairs or tables but there was beat up couches along the walls were people could sit down

Kouga then led Kagome to an open couch while introducing her to some of his friends on the way

Kagome sat down on the uncomfortable couch and turned her body to face Kouga who was sitting next to her

"So, how old are you Kagome?" Kouga asked in an attempt to get to know her better

"Fifteen, you?" Kagome asked

"I just turned sixteen." Kouga answered looking into Kagome's eyes

"So what kind of stuff do you like to do?" Kagome asked

"Skateboarding defiantly." Kouga answered

"Can you do any tricks?" Kagome asked

"Nah, there to hard for me." Kouga answered

"Do you like living here?" Kagome asked

"It's alright, I like that there's always something happening here, it makes life more exciting." Kouga said before asking "Did you like Tokyo?"

"Not at all" Kagome answered honestly "but it was home so I still miss it."

"I'm sure you will like it here." Kouga said

"I hope so." Kagome added softly

Kagome and Kouga talked and listened to music for hours until they were tired and decided to head home. Kagome was surprised that Kouga was so sweet to her so it was only natural that she felt nervous about everything going on.

Kouga and Kagome stepped outside of the loft

It was raining buckets and the two were already soaked even though they were outside for less then a minute

Kagome shivered from the cold and wished she would have brought her jacket, and right after that thought went threw her mind she felt something warm around her body. It was Kouga's jacket

"Thanks." Kagome said shyly

"No problem." Kouga said as he hailed a cab to take them home

Kagome entered the cab first followed by Kouga

Kagome could barley process what was happening, Kouga gave her his jacket so that had to mean he cared right? Kagome couldn't believe that this boy she met mere hours ago was being so friendly and caring for her well-being

Kagome didn't realize it but she actually had a real genuine smile on her face. A friend Kagome felt like she had won the lottery

The duo were back at their apartment complex in mere minutes

Kouga walked Kagome to her door and kagome pulled her keys out

"I had fun." Kagome said with a small smile

"I'm glad to hear it." Kouga said

Kagome then begun to unlock her apartment door before Kouga stopped her by saying "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"That would be nice." Kagome said as she opened her door and stepped inside

"I'll so you later Kagome." Kouga said

"Bye Kouga." Kagome said shutting the door and walking into the kitchen to make a snack

"Kagome who was that boy?" Mrs. H asked

"Oh, that's Kouga he lives just down the hall." Kagome said as she put a pot of water on the stove to boil

"What did you do?" Mrs. H asked

"We went to this place called the loft and listened to live bands." Kagome said as she watched the water start to boil

"That sounds nice." Mrs. H said smiling

"Mom where's the ramen?" Kagome asked as she searched threw cupboards

"In the pantry dear." Mrs. H said

"Thanks." Kagome said as she pulled out a packet of noodles

"Kagome, I have some good news." Mrs. H said

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she dropped the noodles into the boiling water

"I got a job." Mrs. H said

"That's great mom, what is it?" Kagome asked smiling

"I'm the new secretary for the Takadah corp." Mrs. H said

"Wow mom, that's wonderful news." Kagome said as she hugged her mother

"When do you start?" Kagome asked

"In a couple days." Mrs. H answered

"I'm going to sleep now, good night Kagome." Mrs. H said

"Night, mom." Kagome said

In a few minutes kagome's ramen was done and she headed into the living room to eat her snack

Kagome turned on the small television set and started flipping from channel to channel trying to find something interesting to watch. Kagome ended up on an American modeling show

Kagome started eating her ramen as she watched how the models walk with such grace and confidence down the runway 'why can't I be like them.' Kagome thought as she put another spoonful of noodles into her mouth. Kagome flipped the channel to a television show called Laguna Beach

Kagome watched the show for about a half and hour, the girls she saw were perfect _flawless_even, they were skinny and had captivating eyes, tons of friends and boyfriends. All of which Kagome did not, except for now being skinny. 'Would anyone ever invite me to a party?' Kagome wondered as she turned off the television and went back into the kitchen to wash her bowl.

Once Kagome finished cleaning the dishes she went into her new bedroom that she shared with Souta. Kagome crawled into bed and thought about here first day in America with her very first friend. Kagome felt actually happy for once something that she hasn't felt in a very long time. 'Maybe moving is for the best after all.' Kagome thought, amazed at her good luck. Her mother just got a good paying job and Kagome met a nice guy for once who wasn't anything like _him _the guy who she used to be friends with at one point in her life, but that was her past and she was going to put that past behind her and move on. That night Kagome went to sleep with hope for a better beginning. It was a foolish thought though because all good things must come to an end.

* * *

**There you have it my lovely readers, the second chapter of **_**new beginnings. **_**I was sick when I wrote this so it might not be the best quality of my writing, anyways I would like to thank everyone for Reading, Reviewing, and Favoriting my story. If your wondering when Bankotsu will show up so don't worry friends I'm putting him in the next chapter. I would also like to thank Fire-Fox-Fairy for the idea on a plot for the story which I did take into consideration, but don't think I will use because I already have this story planned out in which direction I want this headed. The next chapter I am posting is set two years in the future and will be called **_**coming home.**_**Remember to read & review, your friend –HxC Muffin**


	3. Not so warm welcome

**New Beginnings**

_Chapter three: __not so warm welcome_

The recently turned seventeen year-old Kagome was going through her photo album in her room, which contained photos of her and Kouga, her best friend, her only friend. Kagome let her hand travel across the pages until it stopped on a recent picture of her and Kouga on new years. In the picture Kouga and Kagome were in Times Square a popular place in New York, the picture was taken by one of Kouga's friends just after the New Year started. Kagome was bundled up in multiple jackets to protect herself from the bitter cold of winter. The picture contained Kouga kissing Kagome on the cheek and Kagome blushing as red as a cherry.

Kagome smiled at the memory then sighed because of the news she received from her mother just last weekend

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Kagome come here!" Mrs. H hollered from the kitchen_

"_Yes mom?" Kagome asked now entering the tiny kitchen_

"_Hunny, I have something important to tell you." Mrs. H said_

"_What is it?" Kagome asked anxiously_

"_You might want to take a seat." Mrs. H said_

"_Ok…" Kagome said as she pulled out a seat from the kitchen table and plopped down onto it_

"_It's about my job." Mrs. H said as she stared into Kagome's eyes_

"_What about your job?" Kagome asked nervously, if her mom were fired Kagome and her family would soon be living on the streets_

"_I have been promoted from being the __secretary for the Takadah corp. to being executive of the financial department. __" Mrs. H said smiling_

"_Oh my god mom that's wonderful!" Kagome shouted as she jumped out of her chair knocking it over in the process as she went to hug her mom_

"_Don't get to excited dear, the good news also comes with some bad news as well." Mrs. H said as she watched Kagome sit back in her seat_

"_For me to work in my new position we would have to move again since the financial department is in Japan." Mrs. H said frowning_

"_You're joking…" Kagome said sadly_

"_I'm afraid not." Mrs. H said_

"_Where in Japan?" Kagome asked_

"_Tokyo, but don't worry Kagome you will be attending the high school you would have if we never moved in the first place, so that means you will get to see all your old friends again"_

_Kagome's eyes grew wide and her mouth parted slightly "old friends…" kagome muttered_

"_Yes Kagome your old friends, you were always good friends with that Inuyasha boy until well the incident, but I'm sure all of that stuff was just a misunderstanding and you two can go back to being best friends again." Mrs. H said smiling obliviously at her daughters sudden turn in emotion_

_Inuyasha…friends? No that would never happen not in a million years not after all the things that monster had put her through. How could her mother even think what happened was a misunderstanding, did anyone get it? The pain she felt on the inside could anyone heal her heart and soul. Kagome's mother didn't understand she couldn't understand_

_Kagome stood up dizzily "I'm going for a walk…" Kagome managed to say through the pain she felt constricting her chest_

"_Don't be gone long, we still need to talk more, oh and were leaving in about a week!" Mrs. H shouted now concerned_

_Kagome didn't bother grabbing a jacket or her keys as she blindly walked out of her apartment, Kagome also didn't notice that she had started running in an attempt to just escape everything_

_Kagome was now outside of her apartment complex and was running blindly dodging people to the best of her ability; she had no idea where she was headed where her life was headed. Kagome felt like she couldn't breath and none of her thoughts were clear_

_Kagome then bumped into someone but kept running "Watch it!" the person shouted angrily at her_

_She turned a corner and continued running until_

**CRASH**

_Kagome collided with someone and was sent crashing backwards and landed on her back, making her yelp in pain "damn it." Kagome hissed as she sat up only to see her best friend Kouga now getting up_

"_Kouga I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Kagome shouted_

"_Its okay Kagome, but how are you?" Kouga asked concerned_

"_My physical state is fine but I can't say the same for my emotional one." Kagome said as she got up from the ground_

"_What's wrong?" Kouga asked genuinely concerned_

"_My mom said that were moving back to Japan next weekend because she got promoted." Kagome said sadly _

_Kouga frowned at hearing that then replied "Come on Kagome lets go to my house so we can talk."_

_"Alright." Kagome said sighing as her and Kouga walked back to the apartment he shared with his older brother_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kagome frowned as she closed the photo album then carefully set it into a plain brown box. That album was the last of it—the last thing she packed, Kagome was officially packed and ready to move.

Kagome looked around the bare room with a heart filled with sorrow. She had finally started to get a good life all because of what happened all those years ago. It was weird… to get something good from something so bad. Kagome had her new beginning and gained a new life…a better life but now that was being taken away from her too. Kagome knew that if she moved back there the very same place wear it all began that she would revert back to that same awkward shy girl that she once was and that she would once again be labeled as a freak and have people trip her wherever she went. No that couldn't happen she wouldn't let that happen. Kagome knew she had to be strong and show no signs of weakness—maybe just maybe this was fate and something good could come of all this.

'Yeah right.' Kagome thought to herself

"Kagome where are you?" Mrs. H asked

"In me and Souta's room…and why would you even need to ask I mean this place is so tiny." Kagome said

Mrs. H appeared in the doorway "Kagome, we will be leaving soon so why don't you go say goodbye to Kouga."

"Alright…but what about these boxes?" Kagome asked

"I'm having them shipped over to Japan so they should arrive the same time we do." Mrs. H said

Kagome nodded her head before getting up off of a box she was resting on and headed to leave the apartment

"Don't take to long kagome we have to leave soon!" Mrs. H shouted to her daughters disappearing form

* * *

Kagome stood in front of Kouga's apartment nervously

'You can do this.' Kagome thought before knocking on the door

The door opened only to reveal Ginta Kouga's older brother

"Is Kouga home?" Kagome asked

"He's in his room, come in." Ginta said as he stepped aside for Kagome to enter

"Thanks." Kagome said as she passed Ginta and headed for Kouga's room

Kagome could hear music pouring out of Kouga's room. Kagome opened his door to see him playing an electric guitar. Kouga stopped playing and looked up at Kagome

"Sorry." Kagome said sheepishly

"It's alright." Kouga said

Kagome sat on Kouga's bed next to him

"So I guess this is it." Kouga said looking into Kagome's eyes

"Yeah…" Kagome said barely above a whisper

"I'm going to miss you." Kouga said

"I'll miss you too." Kagome said

"I am going to cal you everyday…well maybe not everyday." Kouga said smiling

"You better." Kagome said now smiling too

"Will you ever come back?" Kouga asked

"I sure hope so." Kagome said honestly

"When do you have to go?" Kouga asked after a few minutes of silence passed

"What time is it?" Kagome asked

"Twelve thirty." Kouga said after glancing at his watch

"Oh no, I have to go now since the plane leaves at one." Kagome said worriedly

"I'm sure you will make it." Kouga said as he watched Kagome get up

Kouga followed Kagome outside of his room to the door leading to the outside of his apartment

Kouga hugged Kagome tightly

"Goodbye Kouga." Kagome said sadly as she felt her heart clench in her chest

"Bye Kagome." Kouga said as he let go of her

Kagome opened up the door and walked outside without looking back from fearing that if she did that she would break down and show weakness. Kagome hated feeling weak

* * *

Kagome got off of the plain and was now officially in Tokyo Japan after her long eighteen-hour flight (A/N: Just guessing) it was now seven in the morning and Kagome was exhausted, the ride here wasn't comfortable at all and she barely got any sleep

Kagome yawned as she grabbed her luggage

"Kagome, cover your mouth that's rude." Mrs. H said causing Kagome to roll her eyes

Kagome looked back and noticed her mother and Souta were ready to go so she started walking away to the exit with her family following close behind

After a few minutes of walking the Higurashi family stepped outside and hailed a taxi, after loading their luggage into the trunk of the car Kagome stepped inside the back of the small car and within moments the car was off to her new home—If she could even consider it one.

Kagome watched the blur of houses and buildings pass her by in mild fascination until the taxi came to a stop and Kagome felt the urge to throw up from her anxiety

"Were here." Mrs. H said cheerily as she opened the car door and stepped outside, Souta quickly followed suite

Kagome didn't look outside of the car, she just wanted to curl up into a little ball and forget about all the problems she had to face

"Come on slowpoke, I wanna see the house." Souta whined

"Oh Kagome, I decorated your room already, I hope its to your liking." Mrs. H said smiling pleasantly at her daughter

Kagome gulped nervously as she got out of the taxi that Mrs. H just finished paying for before she get the luggage from out of the car

Kagome finally looked up at the house and what she saw took her breath away, it was a two-story home that looked to be well kept up and it had a two-car garage. Kagome sighed 'maybe this won't be that bad.'

Kagome watched Souta run into the new home to check it out which caused her to follow suit

Upon entering the home, kagome walked up the large wooden staircase and let her hand trail across the handrail absentmindedly. Kagome was now on the second floor. As she continued her way across the hallway Kagome admired the wood floors and coughed from the musty smell. Everything felt so surreal to her like she was in some alternate universe, this house couldn't belong to her it was too beautiful for the likes of Kagome. She trudged forward until a brilliant light surrounded by darkness played across her feat coming from the room at the end of the hall.

Kagome steeped into the spacious room with open admiration. The room was in the shape of a perfect circle and the walls were painted a deep. The floor was hardwood. There was a black bed on the far side of the room with a beautiful black canopy that sat next to an enormous window that wand around the entire room. The light from the window hit a glass chandelier in the center of the room making it send dazzling rainbow colors about the designer room. Kagome's eyes traveled to the black and red pin stripped chez lounge in the corner of the room before traveling to the bold black vanity.

Kagome felt many emotions pass through her at once before she took a breath to calm herself.

"Wow." She muttered after taking a shaky breath to calm herself

Kagome felt drained and after taking one glance at the bed she practically killed it as she jumped onto the mattress before slipping into unconsciousness and reaching a blissful state of mind

* * *

"Mornin'." Kagome muttered sleepily as she entered the massive kitchen

"How was your sleep dear?" Mrs. H asked as she handed Kagome a plate full of pancakes because Kagome turned vegetarian after she watched the movie Fast Food Nation.

"Alright." Kagome said as she sat on the large counter top and stabbed at her pancake

"Since its Saturday is there anything in particular you would like to do?" Mrs. H asked as she poured Kagome a glass of O.J.

"No, I'll probably just skate and check out the surroundings." Kagome said shrugging

"Sounds fun." Mrs. H said before glancing at her watch "I have to go to work now."

"Good luck." Kagome said without enthusiasm

"Thanks sweetie." Mrs. H said as she kissed her head

And with that she was out the door and Kagome was left alone once again.

"Ugh, I can't eat this." Kagome said as she threw the food away and placed her plate in the sink "nerves." Kagome muttered angrily

Kagome raced upstairs and threw on her clothes for the day which consisted of, a form fitting black and white zebra striped shirt with a V-neck, a lace pink cami underneath it and tight dark blue jeans, with some checkered vans. Kagome's black lip ring stood out against her pale pasty skin. Blah Kagome thought bitterly before grabbing her beat up skateboard from the corner of her room and racing downstairs.

* * *

Upon stepping outside Kagome turned the volume up to blast a random song from some grind core band. Immediately she felt hyper and ready to skateboard until dark just from the bass pumping in her ears—or maybe it was the energy drink she guzzled down before going outside, either way she was ready to have some fun.

Kagome hoped on her skateboard and took off down the street. The wind blew her hair making it look like whips against her. The speed felt great—the rush made her feel like she had power, and not the kind that can hurt people… like before.

It felt like minutes passed by to Kagome but in truth it was probably hours, she just felt so calm—in fact so calm that she didn't notice the dingy truck barreling down the street as she skated across it with grace.

Then next few seconds were a blur to her, pain white-hot pain, warmness seeping out of he, voices and then it all faded, as she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

**YAY! My long awaited chapter is FINALLY finished. I would give you my long line of excuses but who would want to read that? So... I know I promised ****_you know whom_, ****but I wanted to get this out faster because I felt guilty. Don't worry you will see him in the next chapter ;) -- much love HxC Muffin**


	4. Aventures in Tokyo

**I just wanted to let the readers know that I changed my story to first person, so instead of constantly saying Kagome, i now just type it as "I" like she's telling her story through her own eyes, and yes I realize this chapter is small but bare with me, i haven't written in years.**

* * *

**Adventures in Tokyo**

**Chapter Four**

The voices were fuzzy at first, they felt so far away. I opened my eyes to see a boy looking over me horrified. I could see him shouting at me, although I could hardly here it. I blinked the blurriness out of my eyes, and the boy quickly began to grow familiar. It was Bankotsu, the boy from years earlier who saved my life.

"Is that anyway you should look at the guy who saved your life?" Bankotsu asked

I realized I was sporting a pretty disgusted face remembering those past events and the fight.

"It's the kind of face I give to people who hit me with their car" I said wincing as I remembered the impact

I quickly set to healing myself watching the pink auras build up in my palms as I placed them over the small cuts all over my body. I could feel Bankotsu watching me as my skin came back together like nothing had happened. I could not however heal the larger cut on my forehead.

That's going to need some stitches, I thought to myself with a sigh

I almost didn't see Bankotsu reaching a hand out to help me up. I rejected it anyways. I pushed myself off of the street and grabbed my skateboard ready to take off to go home.

"Don't you think you should give that a rest?" Bankotsu said eyeing my board

"Hey! It's not my boards fault." I said patting it

"At least let me give you a ride home…" Bankotsu said actually looking sympathetic

"Fine." I grumbled under my breath

And with that I was in Bankotsu's death machine which minutes early almost killed me, I never knew I could have such a hatred for objects, I thought to myself amused. I looked at the trucks window and noticed how dark it was with a few stars out twinkling in the night sky. I never thought I'd be back here after everything I have gone through. Oh well, I'm always up for an adventure.

"What's on your mind?" Bankotsu asked taking his eyes off the road.

"All the adventures I want to go on." I said with a small smile

"You want an adventure do you? Well I can certainly give you that." Bankotsu said as he jerked the car in the opposite direction of my home and went around a turn around.

Oh know, what should I do? Mom is expecting me home any minute, I can't just let him take me to god knows where. But then again, do I really want to go back to being my 14 year old nerd of a self? No, I don't want another repeat of that. I guess I'll just have to stick with Bankotsu until he decides to take me home.

"Smoke?" I heard Bankotsu say

I turned my head to see him already half finished with a cigarette.

"Sure" I said excepting his pack of Newports and pulling one out for myself which I used the lighter in my pocket to light.

I inhaled a good amount of smoke before blowing outside the open window. My nerves instantly began to calm. This certainly will be different, I thought to myself.


End file.
